powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Him Diddle Riddle
Him Diddle Riddle is the fourth episode of season 4 of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis The episode starts with the girls trying to answer a riddle, which was set for 2 minutes. After they have solve the riddle, HIM appears, congratulating the girls for solving the first riddle, and tells them that they have eight more to go. HIM then gives them the second riddle which mentions tears. After The Powerpuff Girls solve the problem, HIM orders them to run to a street in the corner which is called Ching and Chang without flying. The girls tried to split up and attempted to use different modes of transport (Blossom hitching a ride in a food van, Buttercup taking the subway and Bubbles taking the bus, then riding a pony). Blossom arrived and Him gave them the next quiz about two trains, one came from Pokey Oaks and the other from Norwalk and asked them where the train will collide. Bubbles hates math and even Blossom, the smartest of them all, can't solve the problem. So they went to the station and found the trains, succeeding in stopping them from colliding. Another puzzle involves Ms. Keane. Him told them that the true Ms. Keane would tell the girls the truth and the false, a lie. Blossom deduces and solves the riddle (Unfortunately she takes fifteen seconds too long and answers incorrectly, but this goes unnoticed by the other characters). Next, HIM gave them SATs and told them that they must get over 100 to pass the test, or the Professor will "pay." Him and the girls arrive at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and Him told them to begin. After the time's up, Him checked their test papers with the scanner. Buttercup got 25 (much to her irritation and Blossom's amusement), Blossom got an even lower score of 10 (much to her shock and Buttercup's triumph), and Bubbles receives an unexpected 1075. HIM says "Well,I'll be darned." Bubbles won the test so Him created a lizard, small at first, but suddenly it grows into a huge monster. The girls then must defeat him without superpowers. Buttercup and Blossom uses a variety of different weapons, such as a helicopter and a mounted gunner used by Buttercup. Bubbles uses fruits to attack the monster. They eventually defeat the monster by jumping on its head an pulling off its hair. HIM asked "Where is boiling and freezing at the same time." The Mayor assists the girls and tells them the coordinates of where they were supposed to go. However, they went to the wrong building while their real destination was across the road. The girls do not make it in time and HIM declares that the "Professor must pay." What he actually means is that he had made a deal with the Professor that if the girls solve all his riddles in time, the Professor could have a free breakfast at the Otto Diner. Professor gives HIM the money, frustrated, and decides that he'll go to another diner as HIM tries to bargain desperately. The narrator ends the episode, sounding just as confused as the girls. ]] Trivia/Goofs *One of the clones of Ms. Keane always tells the truth, and the other one always lies. This segment of the episode is based on the scene from the movie, Labyrinth, which featured two castle guards: one who always told the truth, and one who always lied. *This episode was produced after the episode "Get Back Jojo" finished production. *In the scene where Buttercup is doing her test, you can vaguely see a faint reflection of an animator working on the cartoon. *At the Ms. Keane puzzle, Blossom claimed the wrong Ms. Keane was the real one, even though she reasoned correctly, but simply pointed out the wrong one. No one in the episode seemed to notice this, as HIM lets Ms. Keane go anyway. *In the bus stop there is a poster with "Drink soda", featuring a man who looks remarkably similar to HIM. *Jim from Mime for a Change makes a cameo in this episode. *The clocks in this episode are far from consistent, often standing still or making strange time jumps. * This is an episode when the Powerpuff Girls misinterpret a situation, because they thought HIM was going to hurt Professor Utonium, but he was only doing a bet with him. *When this episode first aired on Cartoon Network, the episode incorrectly had a 2000 copyright date at the end. Later reruns corrected this to 2001. * A pokeball from Pokemon series makes a cameo in this episode. Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dave Smith Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Savino Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day